Love Potion
by Panda Mistress
Summary: The Ochimizu (or Water of Life) was a complete failure and it didn't grant the user healing powers. Instead, it made the user fall in love! Renamed the "Love Potion", the Bakufu decided to test this discovery on the Shinsengumi's captains! How will Chizuru react to their passionate love?
1. Torture

**Torture**

~~~  
The groaning of men could be heard from inside a large dungeon.

The only light coming from the outside world was through a tiny barred window 8 ft high. Iron bars ran vertically and horizontally across the entrance of the dungeon.

Five men were inside, their wrists chained above their heads to a rusty hook, legs tucked in, and breathing heavily.

Their torn pants hung loosely at their waist, whip marks streaked across each of their bare chest.

The man in the middle had on a mad face of an animal. His violet eyes twitched with the lack of water the soldiers gave him and his comrades, hunger gnawed at his thin stomach.

He slowly raised his head, the chains above him rattled.

"Hey. You guys alive?" he managed to gasp out.

The man to his right shifted slowly. "Y-yeah. We're a-alive-" the man coughed "Vice-commander."

One by one, the prisoners shuffled and moaned.

The man in the middle couldn't take it any longer.

They were held here for 5 days and still no sign of an attempt to rescue them.

"Damn those Bakufu..." he muttered under his breath.

The man on his left looked at him. "Hijikata-san, you think we'll die here?"

The man called Hijikata clenched his teeth. "Like hell I'm gonna die in here!"

He pulled on his chains, making it grip tighter around his wrist.

"Damn..."

The man on Hijikata's right coughed again, this time spewing out blood.

"S-Saito! Are you okay?!" Hijikata gasped out.

Saito nodded his head weakly. "Don't worry about me Vice-commander."

The man next to Saito leaned closer. "Hey! Don't die on us Saito!"

Saito gave a soft chuckle. "This isn't enough to kill me Sano."

Hijikata looked at the other man stationed to his right. "How are coping, Souji?"

"It'll take more than starvation to break me, Hijikata-san. But I'm worried about Heisuke."

Souji looked next to the boy who was barely making a sound.

"He's getting weaker everyday."

Hijikata swore again.

The Bakufu betrayed the Shinsengumi when they found out that the Ochimizu didn't grant the user healing abilities.

Embarrassed by the humiliation from other clans, the Bakufu took revenge on the Shinsengumi and killed Sannan; the man who tried to improve the Ochimizu but made it worse.

The leader: Kondou, was shot in the chest while trying to escape the Bakufu.

Shinpachi was forced to join the New Government army, days before the Ochimizu incident.

Chizuru luckily escaped with Kazama and was never heard from again.

The Ochimizu was no longer called the Ochimizu. It is now an unknown substance call LP. Why it is called that, no one knows, but it won't look good for the Shinsengumi.

To get payback for their humiliation, the Bakufu are testing the LP on the captains.

Hijikata looked up at the ceiling, memories forming in his mind on how they all got captured in the first place.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Shinsengumi at headquarters. Everyone did their usual routine, Hijikata yelling at Heisuke to stop lazying around, Kondou having a conversation with Sannan about the latest activity with the Bakufu, Okita asking Saito to spar with him, Harada helping Chizuru with her chores.

Another ordinary day... The day when everything went wrong.

Chizuru and Harada were sweeping the front of HQ when they noticed a strange fog swept in.

Suddenly, Chizuru yelled at Harada to get inside and round-up the others. He didn't ask twice and ran in, yelling for Hijikata or Kondou.

Chizuru looked back at Harada's retreating form and activated her oni powers.

Two small horns grew from the top of her forehead and her usual black hair begun to turn white.

The gas surrounded her, she breathed it in but nothing happened.

That's because her oni powers prevented it from happening. She sniffed the air.

It was identified as Sleeping Gas, one of the New Government's latest weapon. She knew she couldn't make it in time to save the captains, but she still went in any way.

Each of the captains were pushing the soldiers into the nearest building they were next to.

Chizuru saw Sannan lying in a pool of blood, his own katana stuck in his chest.

Her eyes widened and she called out to Hijikata. He saw what she had seen and told Kondou to escape immediately.

He stubbornly refused and Hijikata threatened to chase after him with his katana if he didn't escape.

He looked at him pity in his eyes and agree to go.

He fled the HQ, while the rest of the captains shut all the buildings. The captains nodded to each other and tried to run to the common room but the gas had already made it into HQ.

Chizuru yelled the captains names but they slowly dropped down, one by one.

Chizuru ran over to Hijikata and desperately tried to wake him up.

He looked up at her and told her to get out of here. She refused but when he said it was an order, tears streamed out of her eyes.

He told her to look for Kazama, for he is probably the only person left she can trust.

She nodded her head and with her oni powers, disappeared.

The Bakufu filed in and disarmed all the captains.

They picked them up, threw them into the back of a wagon, and then rode off.

* * *

Hijikata heard a whip-lash out and a scream.

He jerk his head towards the sound, Sanosuke had a brand new red mark across his cheek. A Bakufu soldier towered above him, smirking with a disgusted face.

Souji growled at the soldier.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

The soldier glanced at him with the corner of his eye. "Well, well, the famous Okita Souji dares to insult a high-ranking warrior such as myself?"

Okita glared at him. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU DAMN BAKUFU!"

The soldier walked over and gave Okita a hard kick in his gut and Okita coughed up blood.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Hijikata tried to move closer to Okita but the chains kept him in place.

"Damn it..." he muttered.

The soldier laughed wickedly, a dark shine shown in his eyes. "YOU DOGS DISGUST ME! AFTER EVERYTHING THE BAKUFU DID FOR YOU, YOU STILL MAKE A FOOL OUT OF US!"

Saito glared at him silently, his mouth in a thin line.

Harada clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Hijikata said nothing, looking at the soldier with disgust.

Heisuke looked up weakly and frowned at the sight.

Okita continued to cough, fire burning in his eyes.

The soldier laughed again. "Oh by the way, we're starting the experiments tomorrow. Better tell you now before you get killed."

"After taking the medicine, for two days, one of you will be placed in a vacant house, where we will have surveillance on you in secret. But here's the catch, you cannot leave there and we will give you a servant to tend to your every need."

Then he put on a crazed look. "If the experiment is a failure, you know what happens next, riiight?"

Hijikata looked at him with pure hatred.

"Heh... Y-you'll be... KILLED!" He laughed maniacally and then stalked out the door.

Silence filled the room.

No one uttering a sound.

Then Heisuke spoke. "Hijikata-san, w-what do we do now?"

He looked over at Heisuke. "Who ever they pick to try the experiment on, let's just hope it's a success. Then, that person will escape."

Heisuke nodded weakly. "But what about saving the others?"

Hijikata closed his eyes.

"It's best to save himself and carry on the Shinsengumi name."

* * *

A creek was heard from the entrance and every captain looked up.

It was the soldier from yesterday.

"Well, good morning dogs! Had a good night sleep?"

No one said anything.

"Anyways, this young lady will pick one of you to try to perform the experiment on. She will also tend to your every needs."

He looked behind his shoulders. "Well don't be shy! You know you'll be helping the Bakufu a lot with this experiment."

A tiny voice spoke. "Of course."

The girl walked into the room and the captains gasped.

"CHIZURU?!"

She stared at them in astonishment. "Y-your alive..."

A waterfall of tears poured down her cheek. The captains looked at her, disbelief in their eyes.

She was dressed in the clothes when she escaped to Kazama, but this time, chains held her wrists together as well as her ankles.

The soldier laughed. "WELL THIS WAS UNEXPECTED!"

Hijikata tugged on his chains. "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, BASTARD!"

The soldier ignored him and placed a hand on Chizuru's shoulder.

"Don't just stand there! Who do you choose to experiment with?!"

She stared into the eyes of every captain.

_If I choose one of them, maybe I can help him escape!_

She breathed in slowly.

"I-I choose..."

* * *

**Be on the look out for "Love Potion" and my other fanfic (which you should totally read!) "Eight Wolves, and a Human". :3 **


	2. All Previews

**PREVIEWS OF ALL THE DIFFERENT SECTIONS OF "Love Potion"!  
**

* * *

**_Hijikata_ Desire _Toshizo_**

Chizuru looked at Hijikata, a frown forming on her lips, "Hijikata Toshizo." By the sound of his name being called Hijikata gritted his teeth. The soldier called in some  
reinforcements and soon the entire room was filled with Bakufu soldiers. Chizuru took a step back, "Th-there was no need to bring in more soldiers!" The soldier from earlier sneered, "You chose the 'Demon Commander' so of course we need reinforcements." Chizuru suddenly jumped in front of Hijikata, "I won't let you hurt him!" Hijikata's eyes widened, "Don't be a fool! What can you do?" Chizuru looked over her shoulder, "You've already done so much for me. This is a small price to pay in  
comparison." She then glared at the Bakufu, "You don't have to beat him up! I'll take his place!" The Bakufu looked at each other, surprised that a little girl would stand up to them. "Don't hold back men! Even if she is a girl!" the soldier scoffed. The Bakufu went up to Chizuru and grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her towards the door. She coughed as the fingers closed tighter around her neck and her back disappeared through the door. "Chizuru!" Hijikata shouted. The rest of the Bakufu closed in on Hijikata. "Damn you!" He struggled against the chains. The soldiers walked over and broke the chains. Hijikata jumped up and tried to escape but iron grips wrapped around both of his arms. The soldier slapped him across the cheek, "Shut the hell up!" Hijikata glared at him, a fire burning in his eyes as tears slid down. It was the first time Hijikata had cried for someone. Even when his parents had passed away, he kept his cool composure. Emotions stirred within him, making him gasp and kept crying. The soldiers still had their hands around his arms as they dragged him out. Hijikata was too weak to fight back, he just kept crying and yelling for the person who was getting punished because of him. *

* * *

**_Harada_ Powder _Sanosuke_ **

Chizuru looked at Harada, a frown formed on her lips, "Harada Sanosuke." He then chuckled, "Well, I guess I can't have a say in this." The soldier glared at him and  
silently unchained Harada. Chizuru walked over to Harada and helped him walk. "Harada-san, don't push yourself too hard." He said nothing. The soldier suddenly stood in front of them, his eyes had a look of madness in them. "Well I just decided that I want to kill all you in this room. At least you get to die together!" he broke into a high-pitched laugh. Chizuru looked down at the ground, her lips were in a thin line, "Harada-san..." she looked at the other captains, "Everyone...Sorry." She suddenly let go of Harada and he looked surprised as he fell to the floor. With fast reflexes, Chizuru leaped at the soldier and brung forward her chained wrists over the soldiers neck. A mad grin was plastered across her face, "See you in the after life, bastard." With a fast tug, the chains ripped clean out of the soldier's neck and blood splurged out of its detached head. The head fell to the ground with a sickening splat, and it rolled out the door. The captains looked at her in shock, as she broke the chains one by one. "Hurry! You guys have to get out of here! The guards are coming!" The captains ran out the door, Chizuru ran back to Harada, took him by the hand and pulled him out the door.*

* * *

**_Toudou_ Diamonds _Heisuke_**

Chizuru looked at Heisuke, a frown formed on her lips, "Toudou Heisuke." A mad expression appeared on his face, "C-Chizuru! Do you even know what you're doing?!" Chizuru returned his look with a determined one, "I-I don't want you to suffer more than you already had!" Heisuke clenched his teeth and hung his head. The other captains said nothing as they watched the soldier walk over to Heisuke and unlocked his chains. When the chains were unlocked, Chizuru rushed over to catch Heisuke before he hit the floor. The soldier walked up to them And sneered, "Aww. You hurt little boy?" Heisuke leaned forward, "Sh-shut up! Damn it!" Chizuru pulled Heisuke back, "Don't Heisuke! You're hurt!" The soldier laughed and gave Chizuru a shove, "Come on, we have to get you to the empty room." Chizuru supported Heisuke up and began to walk towards the entrance, the soldier following behind them. She glanced back at the other Shinsengumi captains and saw a look of relief in their eyes, probably because the youngest of the captains will have a chance to escape. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, and it slowly fell from her cheek. Silence hung in the air as the captive captains were one again shut in their eternal darkness.*

* * *

**_Okita_ Hummingbird _Souji_ **

Chizuru looked at Okita, a frown formed on her lips, "Okita Souji." He looked up in surprise, "Heh. Why'd you choose me Chizuru?" Chizuru said nothing as the soldier behind her went up to Okita. He glanced up at the soldier, a disgusted look on his face, "You mind removing your god-awful face from me?" The soldier's eyes widened and he punched Okita on his cheek. "That's for insulting me you worm!" Okita laughed softly, blood running from his mouth. Chizuru ran up to the soldier, "S-stop it! Please!" The soldier looked at her and grinned wickedly, "Just get out bitch and let me do the hurting." Another Bakufu soldier went into the room and grabbed Chizuru's arm, "Hey! L-let me go!" Okita growled, "Anyone who hurts her will die, you hear me?!" The soldier dragged Chizuru out of the room as the other soldier punched Okita again, "You're in no position to be giving orders!" Okita coughed as the soldier unlocked his chains. As the chains fell to the ground, Okita gave the soldier a good punch in the gut and ran from the room, staggering a little. "Souji! Be sure to get the hell away from here!" Hijikata shouted as a whip cracked. A grunt was heard from the dungeon room, as Okita willed his weak legs to carry him on.*

* * *

**_Saito_ Rain _Hajime_**

Chizuru looked at Saito, a frown formed on her lips, "Saito Hajime." He looked at her in astonishment and hung his head low. He didn't want to abandon his comrades but now it looked like he didn't have a choice. The soldier stared at Saito with an amused grin, "Oh? You chose Saito? The master of the iai technique? Now thiswill be interesting indeed..." One by one, more soldiers rushed into the room, knocking Chizuru to the ground. The chains around her wrists and ankles scraped the ground and she cried out in pain. The Bakufu surrounded Saito and broke the chains off. Saito -being too weak to move- fell face down onto the concrete floor. The other members of the Shinsengumi struggled against the metal chains to try to get closer to Saito, but it was a useless attempt. Chizuru lifted her head to asses the situation and saw one of the Bakufu throw Saito onto his shoulders. "S-Saito-san...", she croaked out. She saw the feet of a Bakufu soldier and looked up. He smirked and kicked her in the windpipe. She coughed violently and went out cold. One of the soldiers picked up Chizuru and carried her out of the room, along with Saito. Voices yelling in anger could be heard loudly from the dungeon room as it slowly closes.*

* * *

**If any of you noticed, Hijikata's part was the longest one (He's the main story remember?) xD Anyways, these are the beginning parts of each story. The length of each story won't probably be the same (some might be shorter than others... don't hit me). Thanks for all the readers who have been following my other story "Eight Wolves, and a Human" up until now! I hope that "Love Potion" will be another story you all will enjoy~!**

** d(^3^) **


	3. Story Order

**STORY ORDER IN WHICH I WILL UPDATE/POST!  
**

* * *

**_1. Desire_**** (Hijikata Toshizo)  
**

**_2. Rain_**** (Saito Hajime)  
**

**_3. Hummingbird_**** (Okita Souji)**

**4. _Powder (Harada Sanosuke)_  
**

**_5. Diamonds_**** (Toudou Heisuke) ****  
**

* * *

**I know its like a day early, but I just couldn't wait to share it with you guys! As a little present for you all, Hijikata's story is now UP! Enjoy reading all these little tales of love~ Who knows, there might be a surprise after I finish all of these ;)**


	4. Desire

**Desire**

Chizuru looked at Hijikata, a frown forming on her lips, "Hijikata Toshizo."

By the sound of his name being called Hijikata gritted his teeth. The soldier called in some reinforcements and soon the entire room was filled with Bakufu soldiers. Chizuru took a step back. "Th-there was no need to bring in more soldiers!"

The soldier from earlier sneered. "You chose the 'Demon Commander' so of course we need reinforcements."

Chizuru suddenly jumped in front of Hijikata. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Hijikata's eyes widened. "Don't be a fool! What can you do?"

Chizuru looked over her shoulder. "You've already done so much for me. This is a small price to pay in comparison." She then glared at the Bakufu. "You don't have to beat him up! I'll take his place!"

The Bakufu soldiers looked at each other, surprised that a little girl would stand up to them. "Don't hold back men! Even if she is a girl!" the soldier scoffed.

They went up to Chizuru and grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her towards the door. She coughed as the fingers closed tighter around her neck and her back disappeared through the door.

"Chizuru!" Hijikata shouted. The rest of the Bakufu men closed in on Hijikata. "Damn you!" He struggled against the chains. The soldiers walked over and broke the chains.

Hijikata jumped up and tried to escape but iron grips wrapped around both of his arms. The soldier slapped him across the cheek. "Shut the hell up!" Hijikata glared at him, a fire burning in his eyes as tears slid down.

It was the first time Hijikata had cried for someone. Even when his parents had passed away, he kept his cool composure. Emotions stirred within him, making him gasp and kept crying. The soldiers still had their hands around his arms as they dragged him out.

Hijikata was too weak to fight back; he just kept crying and yelling for the person who was getting punished because of him.

* * *

Chizuru's POV:

I didn't know where I was. A cloth was wrapped around my eyes, blocking my vision. My hands were tied up behind my back; I seem to be sitting in a chair. Sweat poured down my neck as I tried to keep the adrenaline down. I wanted to help Hijikata escape from this horrible place. It wasn't fair that the Bakufu blamed the Shinsengumi! They did nothing wrong, it was all the Ochimizu's fault!

Now that I think about it, why did the Bakufu wanted immortality in the first place? It didn't seem like something a small group of warriors would do.

"H-hey! C-can anyone hear me?!" I knew that no one will come, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Damn… Can you keep it down a notch? This room is echoing your voice in my ear!" _That voice…_

"H-Hijikata-san!" I did a sigh of relief. _He was still alive!_

"Tch, of course I'm still alive. It was going to take a lot more than wimpy soldiers to bring me down." His voice showed the same scorn in it, but somehow, I could hear the waver in it.

"Umm. Are you blindfolded like I am?" I twisted my head left and right to try and loosen the grip of the cloth. "Ya. But are you okay? I thought that they were gonna hurt you." Concern was laced in his statement.

"I'm fine. They decided to not hurt me after all." Probably because I was a girl, and that would really let their reputation drop if they did something as low as hurting a woman. _But I wonder what they are going to do to us…_

I heard a door slam open and the cloth around my head was removed, causing the sudden brightness to hurt my eyes. It took a moment for my eyes to focus. I blinked a few times and gasped at Hijikata, who was in a chair across the room from me, also blind folded, but he had bruises and cuts on his face.

"Hijikata-san! What happened to you?!" I wailed.

I saw him frown and fidget in his seat. "Huh? What do you mean? Don't you still have the blind fold on?"

"Can you two shut it!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the same Bakufu soldier who was threatening everyone before, holding the cloth that was once around my eyes. "Y-you again…" My voice shook with fear. I saw him smile.

"That's right! And I'm here to perform that experiment now!" He fumbled around his coat pockets until he held out a small red vile. I gasped. "The Ochimizu…"

The soldier sighed as he walked over to the blinded Hijikata-san. "It _used _to be the Ochimizu. Now, it's just an unidentified substance." He stopped midway and stared at me. "Once we had heard about its failure, you can imagine how furious we were that _you _dogs of Mibu were just playing with us!"

I leaned forward from my chair, only to be restrained by the rope. "Th-that's not true! We weren't playing with you!" Hijikata stiffen in his seat. "There is no reasoning with him, Chizuru. Just let it go already, they don't know better."

The soldier flicked his head toward Hijikata and gritted his teeth. "You _really _are getting on my nerves you know that?" He walked a few more paces toward Hijikata until he was towering over him. "But guess what? You're soon going to be in a world of hurt!"

Hijikata growled and wriggled in his chair. "Hijikata-san!" I moved my hands back and forth, trying desperately to burn the rope off. _If only I was quick enough to warn them about the Sleeping Gas! They all wouldn't have been caught up in this situation!_

The Bakufu soldier smirked and grabbed Hijikata's mouth. "Drink up!" He bit off the cap of the vile and poured the liquid into his forced mouth.

My eyes widened as tears sprung from it. "HIJIKATA-SAN!" I screamed and with the last strength I had, pulled on the rope. It snapped and I fell out of the chair. Like a wild animal, I crawled quickly over to Hijikata. The soldier was laughing with delight as he forced Hijikata to swallow the medicine.

He thrashed in his chair as he coughed violently and tried to spit out the liquid. Then, he stopped moving all together. I watched in horror as his head fell and went limp. Shocked, I stood up and shuffled my feet over there. "Hijikata…san…"

The soldier grinned and placed the vile back in his coat pocket. He stared at me. "Tomorrow, you and that bastard over there, will be transferred to an out of the way house, where no one will find you. Well, no one except us that is!" He giggled and stalked out of the room.

Tears made its way down my chin, as I stared at the door as it shut closed. I slowly walked around Hijikata-san and un did his blind fold and rope around his hands. His eyes were closed, he was still alive.

I didn't know what the medicine would do to Hijikata-san, and that scared me. I watched intently at his face. He was sleeping peacefully and that eased the terror that was eating at my stomach. I wanted to protect him, as he did to me. If anything happens to Hijikata-san, I know that I will never abandon him, ever.

I felt my own eyelids beginning to close and I placed my head in Hijikata's lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. _I'll never let you go._ Was my last thought.

* * *

I was shocked awake as I felt my body hit something hard. "Ow…" I blinked a couple of times to try and shake off the drowsiness in my head. My hands were once again, bind by a rope behind my back. It appears to me that I was in the back of a closed wagon.

"Great. Now what's going on?" I muttered. I glanced beside me and saw Hijikata-san still asleep. I quickly scrambled towards him. His hands were also tied up, but it doesn't look like he was disturbed. I sighed in relief and noticed a tiny patch of light that came from a hole in the wooden wagon.

I peeked outside; crops were in sight, as well as farmers plowing the ground. The soldiers of the Bakufu were taking us out of the country. Frustrated, I slid down into a sitting position. _Could this day get any worse?_

The wagon did a jump and that threw me up and back down. "Owie!" My eyes widened as I quickly looked at Hijikata. He still didn't move.

I wonder what that medicine did to him.

The wagon did another leap, but not as hard as the last one. Then, it came to a complete stop. My heart started to race again. The back of the wagon opened and at least ten soldiers were on the other side of it.

"Wh-where are we?" My voice whimpered out. They said nothing as they quickly filed in and grabbed me and Hijikata-san. I kicked and screamed until one of them clamped and hand over my mouth. The soldiers dragged me towards a lonely small house that stood in a patch of flowers, nothing else was in sight.

The door swung open and the soldier from before came out. "Everything is ready. Have a nice stay~" He said in a sing songy voice and went over to the wagon. The man holding me tossed me inside, along with Hijikata-san and slammed the door shut.

I crawled over to him on my knees and nudged him with my head. "Hey, Hijikata-san! Wake up!" I straighten as I saw him beginning to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he sat up. He looked around his surroundings and then at me. "Chi…zuru…"

I nodded. "I'm glad you're okay, Hijikata-san!"

He said nothing. That was weird. Usually, he would assess the situation and then figure out a way to escape. But he looked… almost lifeless… I began to shake. Something is definitely wrong with him.

"You're shaking." Hijikata noticed. I stiffened as he broke the rope with ease and began to work on mine. It snapped in half and I rubbed my sore wrists. I avoided at looking at him, it scared me how lifeless he looked. I stood up and did a full three sixty turn of the one room house, that was all there is.

The bamboo flooring covered the entire floor and only one window was carved on the side of the room. The only door there was, was the front door –which I know is locked- and a back door. I walked over to the back door and slid it open. A tall fence made its way around the backyard.

A single pond was in the corner and next to it, on a small table, was two kimonos, a man's and a woman's. They were obviously were for me and Hijikata-san. "What are you looking at?" His voice scared me and I jumped. "D-don't scare me like that!" I turned around to see Hijikata looking at my face.

There was a look in his eyes that was different from his usually look. It was almost warm, the beautiful violet in his eyes looked like they wanted something. I took a step back. "Wh-what is it, Hijikata-san?"

He straightened himself and gave me a very small smile. "It's nothing. Except that we are probably going to be living here for two days under surveillance." He suddenly leaned his face in closer to mine. My face heated up as he gave me a seductive look. "So we'll be sleeping in the same room, _together_."

How he emphasized _together _gave me the shivers. What was wrong with him? He never acted this… flirty before. My feet backed away from him until I realized that I was getting worried. "Hijikata-san… are you sure you're okay?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he drew me in for a hug. My eyes widened and my face reddened. "Of course I'm okay… you're here to keep me sane." His arms were wrapped around my midsection, gripping me tighter. I flinched.

"Y-you're squishing me…" I managed to gasp out. Acting surprised he released me. I placed a hand over my chest and stared at the ground, away from his gaze. _Something was definitely wrong with him. _

He never acted this way before. I still remembered the first time the Shinsengumi assigned me to be Hijikata's page, he obviously objected to the idea. But, he soon warmed up to me and I did the same. He was always by my side every time dangers threaten me.

The time when he turned into a Fury, I tended to his every need, fearing that the blood lust may take over his mind and go insane. Or whenever he used his Fury powers, I would try desperately to stop him from using too much, or it might take his life.

I slowly lifted my head to look at him. His eyes remained soft and a smile on his lips, a smile that I rarely see. He's been through so much, for me, for the Shinsengumi, for what's right. If something _was_ wrong with him, then it would be my turn to take over the reins.

"Is… is there anything you need, Hijikata-san?" I asked him.

His hand brushed away a hair that was in front of his eyes, the warm expression still there. "Hmm? Something I need… maybe… you?" He chuckled.

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to act like I didn't care, but truthfully, I was getting anxious. _He wanted me? Maybe he finally cracked or something. _

This situation brought me back to the time when we were both staying over at some local place in a mansion. The meeting was over and Hijikata and I were alone in the room. He said some things about the first time he met the other guys of the Shinsengumi and how the world around us was changing, "The time when samurais are no longer needed is coming soon". Those words alone made my heart shatter. Then, he kissed me. That night was something that can never be forgotten.

I gulped in a breath. He needs someone who would be there for him. _I _can be that person.

"Hijikata-san? Umm, let's go set up the beds. Remember, we only can stay here for two days starting now." I began to un roll the futon that was leaning against the wall when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Wha-what is it?"

The serious expression was back on his face. "I… I know something isn't right about me, but don't worry, I'll be there for you when trouble comes." His voice strained against every word, like it was forced out of his mouth.

I gaped at him and then nodded. "Nothing will harm me. So don't worry about it." _Hopefully I don't jinx myself later._

Hijikata said nothing as he grabbed the other futon and started to set it on the ground. Mine was already laid next to his and I walked over to straighten it. But being the clumsy person I am, I tripped on a fold in the futon. "Ahh!"

Unfortunately, he pulled me into his arms and I fell on top of him as we both landed on Hijikata's futon. He looked as surprised as I was when he caught me.

The world seems to be moving at its own slow pace as I stared at his violet eyes, the eyes that first drew my attention that snowy night. His breathing was in sync with mine and that made everything slow down around us.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I began to push up away from him but then he frowned. "Don't. Just… can we just stay like this for a while?" That statement surprised me as I stopped midway from getting off him. "B-but…"

My gaze suddenly lowered to his almost bare chest, I blushed and looked away. "You… there is something about you that is different from other women." He spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?" I spoke in the same soft tone.

He raised his arms up and hugged me, forcing me to lie on his chest. "Is it because of what we've been through that made me _this_ infatuated with you? Or is it something more?"

My head rested against his chest and I heard his heart beat speed up, or was it mine? In this situation, he seemed to be at a loss for words. He is growing more affection towards me. Was I the same with him?

"Hijikata-san..." No, after all the hardships we've been through, my feelings towards him are defiantly real.

I love him.

Hijikata glanced down at me and I glanced up at him. A magnetic force seemed to draw us in together as we both brought our lips together. It was the same as last time when we shared our first kiss, but right now, at this very moment, it seemed ten times more.

My mouth parted slightly, letting his tongue to slowly slip in. My breath locked up in my throat as I fought the urge to end this moment. Then, it ended.

Thought I wasn't the one who pulled away, Hijikata-san did. I stared at him, gasping for breath. "Why… why did you do that?"

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "I know you couldn't take it all in at once. After all, you _are_ still just a kid."

"That sounded more like an insult." I huffed. I saw him pull away once more and frowned. He thought silently for a moment, and then rolled me over, leaving him on top of _me_.

"Wha-what?" My arms were above my head and his were on either side. His famous serious face came back.

"Oh, so when I said that you were still a kid, you denied that?"

My eyes widened, but that was the truth. I wasn't a little kid anymore. At least, that's what I thought. "Yes."

I saw him narrow his eyes but I notice a sort of playfulness in them. "Then let's see if you can handle a little "grown up" way." He surprised me when he leaned his face closer to mine. I reflexively turned my head the other way, my heart racing faster.

I stiffened as I felt his hair tickle my cheek, and realized that his aim wasn't for my lips but for my _neck._ I gasped out as his lips brushed the bare of my neck. "Hi-Hijikata-san…!" I managed to gasp out.

He didn't seem to hear me as I felt him chuckle and then kissed my neck. I squirmed under him but it didn't stop there. His tongue lashed out and licked a small part of my collarbone. I gasped again. But for some reason, it… felt good. The way his lips felt on my neck was bliss to me. The problem was, my heart was in an un ending cycle of beating rapidly.

"This… Hijikata-san, this isn't good for my heart!" I said rather loudly. He immediately stopped and pulled away, a look of victory in his eyes.

"I told you. You weren't ready for this kind of thing."

I sighed as he got off me and readjusted his kimono, which was almost midway down his chest. I sat up and looked at him. A new look replaced the one he wore earlier. A look of worry.

"Hijikata-san?" _Did he feel guilty of doing those things to me?_

He sighed, opened the back door and looked back at me. "I'll be in the pool for a while. Stay here."

"Like I have a choice." I muttered.

The door slammed shut and I was left alone. I fell on the futon and hugged a pillow, squeezing it tightly.

_Was this… desire, an effect of the potion?_

I turned the other way and stared at the door. _If so, then it can't be called the Ochimizu or LP._

"It's called Love Potion" I whispered.

* * *

A day came and went. Today was the last day we would be spending together in this tiny house. We needed an escape plan.

"Are… are you sure about this, Hijikata-san?" I whispered to him as he peered out the back door through a small opening. Being one step ahead as usual, he came up with one. As soon as the wagon pulled up in front of the house, we would sneak out the back way and hide in a nearby bush. He came to a conclusion that the Bakufu would probably think that the experiment is a failure and bring less reinforcements, about four to five men at least.

When they search the house for us, Hijikata would knock out the person on the horse and we would escape by it! Seems simple enough, only if we pulled it off.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes as a small bird landed outside and then flew off. "If I know the Bakufu, then they should be here right about…"

The sound of wheels hitting the dirt road was heard. "Hey! Get your lazy ass over here!" A soldier's voice yelled out.

"Now!" Hijikata thrust open the door and went out, I followed and quickly shut the door behind me. We ran silently to the bush and watched.

"Um, Hijikata-"His hand clapped my mouth shut. I stiffened and stayed silent. A commotion was going on inside the house.

"What the… Where the hell are they?!"

"I don't know! Maybe if you didn't stop to yell at my ass, they would still be here!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, bastard?!"

The back and forth continued and Hijikata nodded at me to leave the bush. We crawled under the window and I saw the horses hooves come into view.

For men of the Bakufu, they seem pretty ignorant. No one was with the wagon and that meant that only two people were sent to fetch us. "How stupid. And they call themselves samurais…" Hijikata muttered to himself.

We stood up and Hijikata quickly shut the front door and slammed the lock down on them. Yelling was once again heard from inside.

"See?! Now look what you did!"

"Me?! It was your ass that got us into this mess!"

"Enough with the "ass" already?!"

I giggled and saw that Hijikata already undid the chains from the horse. He beckoned me towards him. I walked over to him; he picked me up and sat me on the horse. He also got on in front of me. "Hold on tight."

My arms went around his waist and we were off.

As the horse galloped to who knows where, I decided to ask Hijikata. "Umm. Where are we going?"

He quickly glanced over his shoulder, a smile on his face. "Anywhere where we can be together." That was the response I was hoping to hear.

I hugged him tighter and rested my head against his broad back, smiling. "That sounds just right for me."

He chuckled.

All around us, Sakura petals danced, which brought the memory back to when I first encountered the Shinsengumi.

"You know Hijikata-san; I think Sakura petals suit you."

"Really? That sounds a bit silly considering that I am a man."

I laughed. _But it really does suit you. _

As my mind began to drift elsewhere, I didn't hear what Hijikata said to me as we rode off towards our future.

"I love you."

* * *

**So... many feels! *o* I cant believe I have feels when I was the one writing it xD. I hope you enjoyed this little story as I work on the next one!**

**Thank you for reading! -Bows-**


	5. Rain

**Rain**

Chizuru looked at Saito, a frown formed on her lips. "Saito Hajime."

He looked at her in astonishment and hung his head low. He didn't want to abandon his comrades but now it looked like he didn't have a choice.

The soldier stared at Saito with an amused grin. "Oh? You chose Saito? The master of the iai technique? Now this will be interesting indeed..."

One by one, more soldiers rushed into the room, knocking Chizuru to the ground. The chains around her wrists and ankles scraped the ground and she cried out in pain.

The Bakufu soldiers surrounded Saito and broke the chains off. Saito -being too weak to move -fell face down onto the concrete floor.

The other members of the Shinsengumi struggled against the metal chains to try to get closer to Saito, but it was a useless attempt. Chizuru lifted her head to assess the situation and saw one of the Bakufu soldiers throw Saito onto his shoulders.

"S-Saito-san..." she croaked out. She saw the feet of a Bakufu soldier and looked up. He smirked and kicked her in the windpipe. She coughed violently and went out cold.

One of the soldiers picked up Chizuru and carried her out of the room, along with Saito. Voices yelling in anger could be heard loudly from the dungeon room as the door slowly closes.

* * *

Chizuru's POV:

Many have asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I always give them the same answer: I don't know. There were just so many things going on that I haven't got the time to give it some thought. But now I'm not so sure if I even _got _a life in the future.

"This dungeon is just as dreary as the ones they are keeping the Shinsengumi in." I muttered.

Truth be told, it was much identical to theirs, with one high barred window and a pathway to freedom.

I was chained up like the guys were in the other room, hands above my head and knees tucked in. I hung my head, the fatigue getting the better of me. I coughed loudly and shivered.

The kick to my windpipe left a nasty bruise on my abdomen, although I couldn't see it, I could definitely feel the achiness and pain that hurt like hell.

I squinted at the door, my vision slightly blurring. "I wonder where Saito-san is…" Out of all the members kept in the dungeon, Saito looked the worst of them. _I hope he's okay…_ I flinched as I heard a door being slammed shut. "What's going on out there?" I muttered.

"Hey! Grab him! He's getting away!" A man shouted on the other side of the door. I heard a loud bang followed by a bunch of barrels being knocked over. "You… really think you guys can catch me?" My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. _Saito-san… _

I slammed my eyes shut as the door fell over, kicking up lots of dirt and hay. "Yukimura, I have come to save you." I blinked and saw Saito only inches away from my face. I gasped. "Saito-san! Y-you're all bruised up!" His face had nasty shades of purple, a black circle marred his pretty blue eye and blood was dripping out of his mouth.

Tears came out and I hung my head. "D-don't risk any more than you already have! Leave me and escape!" He frowned and leaned in closer until our nose barely touched. "Are you an idiot? If you stay here any longer, _you _will be the one who will be dying." Another crash echoed down the hall.

"Ouch! Damn, watch where you're going!" The voice yelled.

"The prisoner is trying to free the other one! After him!" Another voice responded.

I flinched as Saito moved towards the chains and broke them from my wrist, I collapsed to the ground. His hand rested itself on my back as he supported me up. "Come on, we have to get going." He whispered. I coughed and nodded meekly. We began to walk slowly out of the room.

Suddenly, Saito pushed me behind him and my eyes widened as two soldiers marched in. "Yukimura, if I don't make it out-" I gripped onto his kimono in anger. "W-what?! Before you said that you wouldn't leave me here! Now you're saying-" He looked over his shoulder to look at me, seriousness flashed in his eyes. "Now's not the time to be discussing this."

The two men grinned as they spotted their prey. Saito pushed me back further until my back made contact with the stone wall. "S-Saito-san, there's no way we can escape them!" I whispered rather too loudly. One of the soldiers gave a rough laugh and held his hands up. "You got that right! We're going to show you a good time little missy." The other one chuckled. "After we deal with this guy."

I gulped and my hands began to shake. Saito frowned. "You are… scared?" I laid my head against his back. "N-no…" _Liar liar. _The men leaped towards us and I screamed. Saito kicked them away and they landed on their backs. I covered my mouth and stared at them. They got back on their feet and charged at us again.

One of them nailed a punch on Saito and he grunted in pain. My eyes widened as I saw blood beginning to pour out of his mouth. "Ah! S-Saito-san!" He narrowed his eyes as another blow was delivered to him. "I-it's nothing. D-don't worry." How can I not worry? You're the one getting hit! "Saito-san! No more! I don't want you getting hurt!"

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a sad smile. My eyes widened as he crumpled to the ground. "Saito-san!" I bent down and shook his shoulder, tears pouring down my cheek. The two soldiers laughed and went over to us. One of them kicked Saito and I saw his eye twitch in pain. "Stop it!" I crawled in front of Saito and held my arms out. They looked at each other and snickered. "What can a little girl do to us?"

I began to shake in fear, but I wasn't going to back down. One of them went around me and grabbed my collar. "Ah!" I struggled against the attacker. I gasped as the other man pulled a vile out from his pocket. "N-no! Don't do it! Saito-san!" I screamed out. The man lifted Saito up and poured the liquid into his mouth. His eyes flew open and he coughed violently and started to gasp for breath. I began sobbing uncontrollably as he twitched and then passed out.

The man released me and I fell to my knees. "No…" I whispered. I held my hands out in front of me and stared at them shakily. "I couldn't do anything… Nothing at all…" I glanced at his unmoving form. The soldier threw him over his shoulder and I glanced up weakly. "Don't… take him… away from me!" I jumped up and flung myself at the Bakufu soldier.

I gasped as I felt pain shoot up from my back. I fell on my face and groaned. The last I heard was the soldier laughing as my eye lids grew heavy.

* * *

I blinked and the first thing I noticed was Saito's body tied up by a bunch of ropes. His head was resting on his shoulders and a white cloth was covering his mouth. My eyes widened as I tried to get to him. Something was holding me back, and I realized that I was in the same situation as he was. I let out a muffled scream as I tried to wiggle out of the ropes.

The cloth around my mouth slowly fell from my mouth. I sighed in relief and shuffled over to Saito's sleeping form. "Saito-san! Wake up!" He didn't move. I narrowed my eyes and looked around our surroundings. We were in some sort of carriage. I heard the sound of a horses hoof as it carried the wagon to a destination. _Where are we going?_ The wagon did a leap and I my head hit the ceiling. I scrutinized and felt the pain quickly shoot past.

"Oww…" _Who's driving this thing?! _I jumped as the wagon did another leap, making Saito's body fall. I gasped and held him up, that's when I noticed that the door to the wagon was slightly opened. My eyes widened, this could be a chance to escape! Looking around, I saw a knife in the far corner of the wagon. I crawled over to it and grabbed it. Rubbing it against my wrists, I felt the rope cut through and fall.

Quickly, I went over to Saito and took the cloth from his mouth and began to cut through his own rope. Once that was done, I placed his arm over my shoulder and kicked opened the door. Wind rushed into the carriage and I blinked as my hair went in front of my face.

I took in a deep breath and leapt out. My eyes widened as I landed in a patch of moss. Luckily we didn't hit the rock hard floor that would've been bad. I coughed and glanced at Saito, he didn't appear to be hurt anywhere, but was still unconscious. It looks like we landed at the edge of a forest.

Whipping my head back and forth to see if anyone noticed, I began to carry Saito deeper into the forest. As I carried him, I began to feel my stamina lowering. My eye twitched and I panted. _I cant give up yet! We need to get out of here as soon as possible, before the Bakufu soldiers find out we're missing! _Luck seems to be on my side as I saw the mouth of a cave in the middle of a clearing.

Gasping over there, I set Saito down and wiped the sweat away from my forehead. He still seems to be asleep. I frowned and gently laid him down. First thing first, I needed to find some food for him when he wakes up. I nodded and set off to find something edible to eat.

* * *

I smiled as I made my way back to the cave, with an arm load of fruits and berries that I plucked from the trees. _This will be more than enough to last us at least a week! _I blinked and noticed the cave coming into view. I gasped as I saw Saito sitting there with his head hung low. "Saito-san!"

Making my way over there I noticed his tired face as he looked up. "Y-Yukimura…" I placed the foods down and grabbed his shoulders. "Y-you should be resting Saito-san!" I tried to push him down but he stopped me and grabbed my wrist. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

I lowered my gaze. "U-umm. We were in a carriage and the Bakufu soldiers were transporting us to some place. I noticed that the door was opened slightly so I took that opportunity to escape with you and I somehow found this place." He stared at me and then sighed, releasing my wrists. "So that's what happened…" I nodded slowly and met his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?" He said nothing as he continued to stare at me with those eyes.

Suddenly he pushed me down, making me gasp. "S-Saito-san?!" He had on those serious eyes as he looked at me. "I… I don't know whats come over me, but I suddenly want… you." My eyes widened as he leaned closer to my face and pressed his lips onto mine. Nothing could describe how that kiss affected me. It was like being pushed out of your worst nightmare and into your very own fantasy world.

Pure bliss. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue slipped into my mouth. A shock coursed through my body as I suddenly want _more _of him than he did to me. My head lifted up and pressed harder to his lips. _I… want more… _But it ended as he pulled away, gasping as was I. We both looked at each other and my face reddens as I stared at his lips, the lips that brought me my fantasy.

_Why did he suddenly do that? _His eyes widened as he stared in shock at my face. "Wh-what…" He got off me and sat down. I also got up and looked at him. "S-Saito-san…" He avoided my gaze and blushed as he stood up. "Sorry. I need to clear my head for a while" He left, leaving the emptiness in my heart.

I frowned and stared at the cave floor. A flashback played itself in my mind as I remembered the time when Saito left to join up with Itou and his group. That time, it also left a hole where my heart was. But he left me saying that he wanted to follow his own path as a warrior and that his own priorities came first. I didn't argue with that, but it still left me sad.

Pressing my hand over my heart, I tried to ease the achiness in it. Was it because he left again? What if he didn't come back? My face fell and I shook my head. "No… he _will _come back, I just know it!" He came back from when he was Itou so I have faith he will return!

I glanced out the cave and noticed storm clouds coming approaching, that didn't look good. I stood up. Should I go look for him? I jumped as I heard the sound of thunder erupt from the sky. "Saito-san!" I ran out of the cave in search of him. A drip of rain fell on the bridge of my nose as I ran. It was going to rain. I held a hand over my face as the down pour came. "Saito-san! Where are you?!" I called out. My feet made sloshing sounds as it hit the muddy grass.

A silhouette was sitting at the base of a tree and I ran to it. Gasping, I saw Saito breathing heavily as his whole body got soaked. I bent down and placed a hand on his forehead. My hand jerked back and I stared wide eyed at him. "You're burning up!" I helped Saito stand up and carried him slowly back to the cave. He wearily opened his eyes and glanced up at me. "Ch-Chizuru…"

My eyes widened as he called my first name. _It's the first time he called me that. _I narrowed my eyes and with a new found determination, picked up my pace. I sighed in relief as I saw the cave come into view. I placed him down and looked around the room. Spotting a few dry twigs, I started a small fire. I glanced at Saito, his clothes are soaking wet and that will add to the fever.

I kneeled in front of him and started to strip of his clothes. I scrunched up my face as this was the first time I _ever _undressed a man. My heart picked up its pace as I saw his bare chest. _No! I can't side tracked now! _Completely taking off the top half of his kimono, I placed it next to the fire for it to dry. I then moved Saito closer to the fire; he glanced at me and gave a small smile. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Surprised, I turned to him. "Isn't it human instincts to help each other when needed? Plus you're my friend so I _have _to get involved." I tore a piece of cloth from my sleeve with my teeth. I went outside in the rain and waited until the cloth absorbed the water. I rung it out and knelt next to him. I gently placed the cloth on his forehead.

His eyes softened and he coughed. "Are you always like this?" I tilted my head to the side. "Hmm? Like what?" He chuckled and touched the cloth on his head. "Helping people even if it doesn't concern you." I lowered my head and clenched my fists. "Why wouldn't I? I _am _concerned about you." He smiled and set his hand back down. I glanced at him. "Get some rest Saito-san."

He turned his head to look at me. "I-If you don't mind… I'd like you to keep me company." Surprise lit up on my face and I glanced away shyly. "U-umm. I-I'm fine with that." I started to go over to Saito when I noticed something. "Oh, but I'm still soaking wet." Saito laughed softly and reached for my hand. "I guess you'll have to take them off."

I felt my face redden and I started to get antsy. "Wh-what?! B-b-but…!" I saw him laugh again. "I was just kidding, but if you could just lie your head on my chest, that'll keep me, warm enough." I avoided his gaze and scooted over to him, placing my head on his bare chest. I felt his hand rested itself on my head and I felt myself smiling.

"This… does feel nice…" I whispered. I glanced up at Saito and saw him already sleeping. My eyes softened and I closed my own eyes. "Good night, Saito-san."

* * *

The following day, I woke up finding myself alone. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. The sunlight was harsh and I squinted. Saito wasn't here with me and that got me worried. I stood up and noticed that his clothes weren't there anymore, the fire was put out. "Oh, you're awake." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I spun around and saw Saito standing by the entrance. "Saito-san! Where did you go?" He chuckled and glanced at the forest. "I just wanted to take a little stroll."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "You shouldn't do that! You're still unwell!" After seeing him in that condition yesterday, he couldn't possible think that a nights rest was a cure for that! "But I found something interesting." He took my hand and led me into the forest. "W-where are we going?" He said nothing as I saw a road up ahead.

We stopped and he pointed down the sandy path. "Look there." I followed his finger to a small village. I clapped my hands in excitement. "Oh! A village, maybe we can stay at an inn!" He nodded in agreement. "Shall we get going then?" I nodded and followed him down the path and into the village.

Once we made it there, I immediately started to look for a place to stay. The red sign caught my attention and I went up to it. "Saito-san, let's stay here!" I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt money in them. "I think I have enough for two people." He said nothing as I went inside the inn.

We checked in and the manager gave us a room. I sat in the far corner of the room and sighed. "Ah, finally a real roof over our head." Saito sat next to me. "Ya. Lucky huh?" I smiled and nodded. Lucky indeed. "But are we really going to stay here forever?" He glanced at me and smiled. "We'll go anywhere you want, as long as I'm by your side. Then I don't mind if we end up back in that cave."

I stared at him flustered by what he said and I blushed. "Saito-san…" He placed his head on my shoulder. "Hajime." My eyes softened and I placed my head on top of his. "And I'll be by your side too, Hajime." A moment passed between us and we both lifted our heads.

I started it first. I pressed my lips on his and he responded. I closed my eye I took in every moment of this. Never letting him go and staying with him until I am nothing more. A tear slid down my cheek as I hugged him tightly.

* * *

**Ah, I'm soooooooooooo sorry I havent updated "Love Potion" in like a month! I've been so busy focusing on my other fics that I totally forgot! I hope you guys can forgive me! ToT But heres the chapter, dont worry Im not quiting this fic!**

**Okay, I'm done with my bawling so lets get back to the story. Omg the feels I had while re reading this over! Wah! Did you guys feel it too or am I just the weird one? Dx **

**Thanks for reading! And once again, sorry I couldnt update sooner! Im starting the next one as I type this incredibly long message. Bye then!**


End file.
